minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Disc 666
I never knew Mojang would add such a sick update. And when i say sick i don't mean cool or awesome i mean twisted. Well anyway this is what happened. MYSTERIOUS ITEM As I made a new world, I enabled the ˝bonus chest˝ option. I spawned and open the chest. I got usual stuff that you would get, but there was also a black shulker box. I placed it and opened it. I got a book and quill, and a disk that looked like disc 11: but instead of it heaving a black mark on it, it had red one. Its name was ˝Disc 666˝. I thought it was weird and cool at the same time. This is the message that I got from the book. "Congratulations, you are the first player to test our new, secret update. We bet you are curious what will you hear. But for that you will need to craft a jukebox. Keep the book and at the end of your adventure write do you like the update so we know should we add it to the game. Have fun. -Mojang" It's okay to have more music in minecraft, even better if it sounds good, but the name is inappropriate. At this point i couldn't wait to hear it. But there was also another strange thing. When i would put the disc in my hand my screen would start to glitch, i would hear static and sometimes even little static lines would appear. But i could easily remove it from the hand so it wasn't a problem. THE JOURNEY * I have to say, this gave me even more motivation to find diamonds, and finish the game overall. It wasn't a problem because I thought I was really good at minecraft. But I didn't find diamonds yet. Usually I would have already found some by now. It looks like I overestimated my skills. I entered a cave, and I noticed there was one zombie. I put the Disc in my hand. I wanted to kill that zombie with it, because I was curious to see what would happen. I hit him once and he died. This item was op, but I had to go through that sound and glitching screen. It was worth it. I killed a lot of mobs with it. But then I thought, what if other players will get disc at the beginning of the game too? It would make the whole point of a sword pointless. DIAMONDS!!! I finally found them, I quickly made a jukebox. ˝I will finally hear it.˝ I thought. THE DISC I put the disc in the jukebox, and what I heard I won't forget in a long time. I got jumpscared from how loud it was. I heard screams, like someone was screaming in agony. I think I never heard something loud as that ever in my life. I couldn't move; my game was frozen. But I could still hear the screams even though I put my headphones away. I didn't want to listen it anymore. After some time, a new screen popped up, like on web browser. It was a video of really twisted stuff. Imagery off hell, suicide, blood, and gore. There was one with people just smiling, one was zoomed in on a pair of eyes that were looking around. And those screams playing in the background. I tried turning my computer off but nothing neither the power button or the Ctrl+Alt+Delete. I had to watch that for about 5 minutes and then screaming finally stopped. And that video was gone too. I was now at a completely different place in my world if it was my world. I had a book and quill in my inventory. There was a massage: "So, did you like it? Tell us. Do you think this should be added?" I replied: NO! I don't know why would you add something like that to such a colorful game. This was sick and twisted. I dropped the book and my game crashed. When I entered minecraft again I went to single player, and I noticed that my world was gone. Category:Creepypasta Category:Disc Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Cliche